Hearing aids are used by a large number of people to help restore their hearing to a suitable level. Whether the hearing loss was caused by an accident, excessive loud noise, old age, a genetic abnormality or the like, the hearing aid allows these people to overcome their disability and become a full functioning member of society. However, hearing aids come with some disadvantages as well. First, they are easily seen by others either on the inside or outside of the ear, and are not very discrete. Secondly, their volume is difficult to adjust often requiring their removal and reinsertion on a repeated basis to get it right. Then as the user moves, or ambient noise levels change, the entire process must be repeated. Finally, there are instances where the user wishes to turn off the hearing aids, which also may require their removal. The features and benefits of the present invention address these concerns.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,071,844 filed by Moise discloses a mouth mounted input device. This patent does not appear to disclose a hearing aid device that is incorporated into a dental prosthesis.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,633,747 filed by Reiss discloses an orthodontic appliance audio receiver. This patent does not appear to disclose a hearing aid device that is incorporated into a dental prosthesis that is in communication with the hard palate of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,115,477 filed by Filo and Capper discloses a denta-mandibular sound-transmitting system. This patent does not appear to disclose a hearing aid device that is incorporated into a dental prosthesis that is in communication with the hard palate of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,167 filed by Filo and Capper discloses a sound-transmitting amusement device and method. This patent does not appear to disclose a hearing aid device that is incorporated into a dental prosthesis that is in communication with the hard palate of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,579,284 filed by May discloses a scuba diving voice and communication system using bone conducted sound. This patent does not appear to disclose a hearing aid device that is incorporated into a dental prosthesis.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,489 filed by Issalene et al. discloses a bone conduction hearing aid device. This patent does not appear to disclose a hearing aid device that is incorporated into a dental prosthesis and possesses an integral power switch and tongue activated volume control.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,326,349 filed by Baraff discloses a artificial larynx. This patent does not appear to disclose a hearing aid device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,612,915 filed by Hough et al. discloses a direct conduction hearing aid device. This patent does not appear to disclose a hearing aid device that is incorporated into a dental prosthesis that is in communication with the hard palate of the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,498,461 filed by Hakansson discloses a coupling to a bone-anchored hearing aid. This patent does not appear to disclose a hearing aid device that is incorporated into a dental prosthesis.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,985,977 filed by Beaty and Severson discloses a receiver system for receiving audio electrical signals. This patent does not appear to disclose a hearing aid device that is incorporated into a dental prosthesis and possesses an integral power switch and tongue activated volume control.
The prior art appears to disclose devices that assist with user's hearing. The prior art does not appear to disclose a hearing aid device that is incorporated into a dental prosthesis possesses an integral power switch and tongue activated volume control and is in direct communication with the hard palate of the user.